Tales from Lavender Town
by twilitNavi
Summary: IGNORE ME.


**Chapter one: old friends, new adventures and ghost Pokémon.**

_This story takes place in Kanto but for the sake of the story there are going to be some people with other Pokémon but not just 'cause they're cool beans, it will be explained. Also, when you see the word 'cause it's not a spelling mistake, it's because it's ridiculous to think that kids have perfect grammar._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own Pokémon, if I did then I wouldn't be sitting around writing silly stories, I would be making it into a game!_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, June 23rd 6:47 AM<em>

I was sitting on my bed reading '_How to Train Your Charizard_' by the dim glow of my lamp. I was determined to keep up my tradition of an all-nighter in celebration of my birthday; I was turning ten today and I was ready to go on my Pokémon adventure! ... If my parents let me, Amber got to go 'cause she was going to study about medicine with the Joy sisters, and they considered that a 'real' career. I on the other hand have always wanted to capture as many Pokémon as I can and perfect the Poké ball so it wouldn't break after one throw. My parents think this is a silly dream and that is too dangerous and that I shouldn't be going on a Pokémon adventure if I couldn't even correct my run-on sentences. Well I'll show them! Wait till they see the amazing Pokémon I'm going to capture with the Poké ball bought with my entire month's allowance. Man, I've been itching to grab that Poké ball all night but sneaking out would not be good for my argumen –

*THONK*

I glanced over to the window just in time to watch another rock bounce off with a soft thud. Curious I walked over to the window and the rocks stopped; it took me a minute to tell who the thrower was but once I did a huge grin spread across my face. I knew that shaggy brown hair anywhere; I opened the window and called down, "Lou! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Sinnoh!"

"You didn't really think that id miss your big day did you? Meet me at 3:00 PM at the tower and maybe we can put that Poké ball to good use!" Lou shouted back

"Hey, how did you find out about my Poké ball!"

"I've known you since you were born! What, did you think I wouldn't realize that you planed on getting a Pokémon? Don't you remember when you were five and went onto route 10 with your butterfree net and go-"

"NO! WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Oh, but you looked like you were having so much _fun_ being chased by those venonat! Well, see ya later." Then he ran off.

"Wow. _Mature _Lou, _real mature._" I shouted out, though I doubted that he heard me. My clocks alarm started buzzing to signal that it was 7:00. Finally I could go sell my argument to my parents! I threw on my favourite outfit; an off-white sleeveless short dress with a electric blue tang top underneath, some black cuffed jeans and a yellow belt suitable for carrying poke balls. I didn't bother doing a mirror check since my dead black bob was always in a messy fly away style no matter what I did, although I did briefly consider taking my shoulder bag that I prepared before but didn't want to risk them seeing the poke ball. So instead I just ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, like a mankey on a sugar high. The entire family was in the kitchen, with mom making waffles, dad reading the news and Alex was busily playing his Game Boy. Well, might as well do this now, "good morning!" I loudly announced as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Anna." Alex mumbled, not even glancing up from his game.

"Good morning my little bellsprout, waffles for the birthday girl?" mom said in her always cheerful voice.

"You ask as if 'no' is an answer. So, anything new happening, dad?" I asked calmly, trying to get him in a good mood.

"Well some fellers from the cities are trying to get a radio tower put in and the Pokémon tower removed. Also another one of those pallet town kids made it through to the Pokémon league."

"Man, those pallet town kids get all the glory! I bet anybody could do just as good, well if I could go then I'm sure that I could get just as fa-"

"Ya know what? I'm done arguing with you about this. If you want to go on an adventure then fine."

"R...really?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"Anything!"

"If you can't get at least two gym badges in the next month then you will come right home and won't mutter another word about adventuring."

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU!" I ran over and hugged dad. Then I started running up the stairs.

"WAIT!" mom yelled, "what about your waffles!"

"Oh, right." I let out a huge sigh and walk down to the table; I thought she wasn't going to let me go.

"Now, adventuring is dangerous and I don't want you going on your own. How about if you take that nice girl Mercedes with you, she turned ten last month and I'm sure she would be very happy to get to go."

"Sure mom, whatever you say!" I gladly agreed between mouthfuls. Sadie's my sister from another mister and after Lou left for Sinnoh we started doing everything together. I gobbled down the rest of my breakfast and went to prepare for my day...

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, June 23rd 3:00 PM<em>

I ran out of the house in my brown slip on sneakers, my bag slung over my shoulder. I didn't stop till I was at the Pokémon tower, where Lou was waiting. A huge grin spread across his face when he saw me. I stopped right beside him, noticing a small package he was holding and returning a grin of my own, "so you ready to help me get my Pokémon?" I asked.

"Of course, but first," he held out the package in front of me, "happy birthday!"

"Oh, you got me something?" I asked, grabbing the package. Opening it I found something blue that looked like a gaming device of some kind and a watch but instead of a clock it had a screen and some buttons on it. I stared at it for a moment before it clicked, "NO WAY! A pokédex _and_ a Pokétch! How did you afford it?"

"Well, I asked professor rowan if I could give you a pokédex and The Pokétch Company was giving the Pokétch out to new trainers." He stated bluntly, "Now let's get you a Pokémon! Nocturne, lend us a hand?" he asked, tossing up a poke ball.

"Croak." A blue humanoid Pokémon was sitting in front of us.

"This is my Toxicroak, Nocturne. He was my first Pokémon. He'll help us catch you a Pokémon; you got your Poké ball?"

"Yup, let's go!" I clutched the poke ball in my hand and followed them inside. We walked up the stairs to the next floor and through the maze of graves; a thin fog covered the room. As we continued up the floors the fog got thicker and thicker until I could barely see Lou. We were at the fourth level, when I felt a tapping on my shoulder, I turned to check what it was but nothing was there so I ignored it. Turning back I noticed something very bad, Lou had gone on without me. I wondered around the maze, trying to be as quiet and respectful as I could for the spirits but all I ended up doing was tripping over a grave and dropping my Poké ball. I felt the tapping again but this time when I turned around I was face to face with a, umm... I'm not really sure; it was just like a giant purple face. It backed up and a large tongue rolled out of its huge grin. I had learned about ghost Pokémon from my older sister and she always told me that even though they're ghosts you can still hit them. So I grabbed a piece of the crumbling grave stone beside me and lugged it at him as hard as I could. It hit his left eye, not what I was going for but still better than nothing, I kept throwing rocks at him but this time he was expecting it and dogged most of them. I had run out of rocks as it started coming closer, trying to think on my feet I waited till it was in arms length of me then I swung my backpack at its head. It backed up, clutching its head with two large floating hands. I tried to feel around for another rock, my eyes never leaving the Pokémon. I felt something round and threw it at him hard as I could. I realized what it was as soon as it left my hand, my Poké ball. It hit its mark square in the forehead and sucked it into its self. I guess those rocks did more damage than I thought 'cause it barely shook at all. I ran over, picked up my Poké ball, stood up and brushed myself off that fall had gotten dirt all over my dress. "LOU, WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out, no longer worrying about bothering the spirits, just as he came running around the corner. I explained to him what happened as we walked back outside.

"Well, let's see it."

"Okay..." I threw up the poke ball and out popped the Pokémon. It was about four feet tall, purple and had two floating hands beside it with four claws each. I pulled out my pokédex and pointed it at it.

"_Haunter, if you get the feeling of being watched in darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there. Male, knows hypnosis, lick and spite." _The pokédex said.

"Well, it's a little small for a Haunter." Lou stated.

"That's small? It's as big as me!"

"Yeah, small; they're usually about five feet tall."

"Umm, okay then...wait where'd it go?" I looked around for him, trying to see where he was right up until he started to drool on my head. "Ugh, seriously? That's just... Ugh." I pressed the button on his Poké ball to send him back but he disappeared before it could hit him. After it stopped he popped back in and gave me an immature tongue and cheek face.

"So, you're just goanna float around huh?"

"Haunt!" He replied by nodding his whole body.

"Well I guess you can't always hit a ghost Pokémon. Lou, don't you know how to deal with this?"

"Hey, don't look at me. All my Pokémon were totally cool with being in their Poké balls."

"Wow, that's just _great_. I'm going to be followed by a drooling Haunter for who knows how long!"

"Well if he's out anyway, wanna battle?"

"Actually, my mom said that I have to take Sadie with me, and if I don't ask soon we won't have enough time to get to saffron before nightfall."

"Oh, later then?"

"Count on it!" I said running over to Sadie's house, Haunter following in my wake. I was about to knock on the front door when I remembered that Mrs. Caerula is afraid of ghost Pokémon. "Any chance you could float behind that bush over there?" I pleaded, but he just kept floating there and staring at me. Whatever, there was a fence near Sadie's window that I could climb. When I got to the window I looked inside where Sadie was sitting and playing with her ditto that she dubbed Jell-O. Her light blue hair was tied on top of her head so it looked like a water spout and her square glasses were sitting on the tip of her nose. I knocked on the window three times, our personal signal that something important is happening. She turned around and came over to open it.

"Hey Anna, happy birthday! So, what's up?" Sadie asked.

"The 'rents said I could go, and I got my first Pokémon! You wanna come?" I exclaimed just as Haunter floated up behind me.

"Defiantly! You named the floater yet?" She asked, moving to the side so that I could climb into the window.

"No, got any ideas?" I asked, climbing inside.

"Umm... how about Phasma?"

"Fasma?"

"P-H-A-S-M-A, it's Latin for spectre or ghost."

"I don't think that _I_ could remember that, let alone him." While I sat there trying to think of a name, Sadie went to ask her parents if she could go with me.

"HAUNT!" Haunter had come up right behind me while I was thinking and had just started to drool down my neck.

"OKAY, THAT IS IT! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE NECROMORPH!" I yelled out just as Sadie re-entered the room. I had just started chasing him around when Sadie intercepted.

"WAIT! Don't you see Anna? That is it, you can call him Necro!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. So your 'rents agree?" I asked, completely forgetting about Necro drooling on me.

"You're kidding! They said I could start whenever I wanted! Dad even got me a pokédex for my birthday last month."

"And you never told me this because...?"

"I didn't want you to feel left out." She looked pretty sincere but with Sadie it was hard to tell. Well, nothing to do now but head out and hope for the best!

* * *

><p><em>well, that's it for this capter. I'll try to update often and get a picture posted on deviant art so you can see what everyone looks like. R&amp;R people!<em>


End file.
